smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Bowser Ace Attorney
Welcome here please not you need to be a teen to read this since of it cussing,use of blood, and so on but welcome here and read it. _________________________ Episode 1 Turnabout ER Part 1 _________________________ We cut to a hospital at night time Bowser: Can’t believe you injured Junior: You run me over! Bowser: Yeah and we lost our house due to the payments of the bills Junior: Ugh we have to find a job Bowser: Yeah Any ideas Junior: No idea Bowser: I’m just going outside Junior: Fair I going out of the room Bowser go out of the room and outside Bowser: What I going to do well we have our car which I finish the payments and the keys I have a 7 dollars Eh I go to Burger King and get something We cut to Burger King Bowser: This is decent not as good as the things Chef Pee Pee make still good enough for me if I had to get fast food I have this Be option number 2 after Wendy’s Bowser phone rings Bowser: Who could it be!? Bowser answer the phone Bowser: Who THERE! Junior: Bowser I’m being framed for murder give me a Attorney PLEASE I WILL GIVE YOU 10 DOLLARS FOR A CHARLEYYY AND FRIENDS DVD SINCE WE HAVE A DVD PLAYER JUST HELP!! The phone beeps ending the call Bowser: What The Fuuuuck uh I can get my friend Charley so just get the badge and I am set luckily I have a free Get a job even if your bad at it and on time since tomorrow it expires Bowser go to Goodman Goodman: Ok no work experience and the people who gave you as a reference said you suck! You homeless And being a jerk! WHY SHOULD I HIRE YOU!! Bowser: Oh I have this! Bowser opens up inventory >Coupon / Rusty Nails Bowser Shows the coupon Bowser: Here this coupon says I can get a job no matter what Goodman: Fine! Go ahead your lucky that this yet to expire! Bowser go outside We cut to a detention center visiting room containing Junior on one side with a guard and on the other side Bowser Junior: Ok Dad Who you got for a lawyer Bowser: I’m the lawyer why would I be here if at a prison reasonable but near the court Junior: I’m DOOMED Bowser: Ok who the victim and the case Junior: The victim reminded me of someone but beside that no clue Bowser: Ok WE’RE DOOMED Junior: Your not helping me… Bowser: Going to the courtroom to prove your innocence! _________________________ Episode Turnabout ER FINALE Part 2 _________________________ Bowser is in the courtroom Goodman: Ok is the defendant and prosecutor ready Goomba: Yes Your Honor Bowser: Yes! Your honor Goodman: Ok Goomba anything to you going to do Goomba: Ok nurse Tenny was killed with a scalpel to head at the hospital hallways 9:20 PM Bowser: (Mind) That useful Nurse Tenny went to the court records Autopsy report went to court records Scalpel went to court records Goodman: Anything else to add Goomba: None sir Goodman: Ok the court calls Bowser Jr to the stand Bowser Jr comes to the stand Goomba: Witness your name and occupation Junior: Um Bowser Jr. and I have no job slash occupation Goomba: Can you provide a testimony Junior: Fine! Testimony /My Account\ Junior: I was at the hospital after being run over Junior: I went outside my room where’d I bumped into the nurse Junior: After that I went away from the hallway Junior: I Didn’t Even Do The Murder Because I didn’t even know her Goodman: The Attorney May commence the cross examination Bowser: Kindly Cross Examination Junior: I was at the hospital after being run over >Junior: I went outside my room where’d I bumped into the nurse >It / Objection Bowser: HOLD IT! Junior what time you met up with the nurse Junior: Around Late 8 I think? Bowser: (Mind) Ok that be useful hopefully >Junior: After that I went away from the hallway >It / Objection Bowser: When did you leave Junior: 9:02 I think. Bowser: (Mind) That be handy >Junior: I Didn’t Do The Murder Because I didn’t even know her Hold It / Objection Select piece of evidence Evidence / Profiles Choose the profile Bowser Jr Goomba >Nurse Tenny Bowser: OBJECTION! Actually Nurse Tenny was originally a school nurse at Florida Elementary School And work during summer school and at the Summer School you were there Weren't You! JUNIOR! Goomba: Um the point? Goodman: The point Bowser? Bowser: Just saying that while Junior didn’t do it he did meet her in the past Junior: A I forgot! B I’ll rephrase it AHEM Goomba: Um your honor I would like to call my witness who saw the body and the killer leave Shy Guy Goodman: Ok get Shy Guy We cut to Shy Guy Goomba: Witness state your name and occupation Shy Guy: Shy Guy The Newspaper seller Goomba: Thanks And can you do a testimony Shy Guy: As you wish Testimony /What I Saw\ Shy Guy: I was in the hospital Shy Guy: At 10 o'clock I saw Junior going away from the hallway with a weird face Shy Guy: Afterwards out of confusion I went down the aforementioned hallway Shy Guy: When I made it to my halting stop I saw Nurse Tenny. Cold. Dead. Body. Shy Guy: Afterwards I left and called the police Goodman: Ok Mr.Perkins would you do the cross examination Bowser: (Mind) Great I hate the last name it reminds me of that bitch! (Speaking) Yes your honor Cross Examination >Shy Guy: I was at the hospital >It / Objection Bowser: Hold It! Why were you at the hospital? Shy Guy: To get a shot Bowser: At Night? Shy Guy: I can get my appointments but not always at my perfer time Bowser: (Mind) Touche sadly still >Shy Guy: At 10 o’clock I saw Junior going away from the hallway with a weird face Hold It / >Objection Select piece of evidence Evidence / Profiles Choose the piece Scalpel >Autopsy Tray Hospital check in Security camera footage Cart Photo of crime scene Badge Bowser: Objection! Shy Guy you said you saw Junior at 10 right Shy Guy: Correct heard it and saw it Bowser: Well my good (Not) sir your incredibly incorrect. Shy Guy: Wha Wh What do you mean?! Bowser: Easy Junior in his testimony said he left at 9 Shy Guy: Um you know he could’ve easily lie also even than he might’ve came back and did the bloody work Goodman: He has a point Bowser: But still as confirmed in the autopsy report the time of the victim death was at 9:20 and Junior left at 10 isn’t that fishy Shy Guy: He Probably made sure to clean up the crime Bowser: Goomba Goomba: Yes? Bowser: Did any sign of tampering or something that seems that the murder was damaged Goomba: Beside moved around which could count as tampering we didn’t find any signs Oh I see where this is going Bowser: Correct I say that Junior wouldn’t spend that much time at the scene while maybe a bit if that situation was real still not enough to be that time Range Shy Guy: Easy he clean up the blood on him Bowser: Actually that probably Didn’t happened from the wound which was in her head only a bit of blood went out enough to be decent sized puddle but unless she before falling had blood drip on him which would wouldn’t be possible since she died immediately when she was stabbed by the scalpel so that means it would be unlikely for that to happen Shy Guy: Grr. Bowser: Your honor if I can make a request can Shy Guy redo his testimony and go more in depth on the body Goodman: Proceeds Shy Guy If you may rework your testimony Shy Guy: Got it Testimony /The Scene\ Shy Guy: After probably looking back it was actually 9:32 PM when I met up with the defendant Shy Guy: I went to see what was the friggin just happened Shy Guy: After Walking I saw it her dead body Shy Guy: I saw the dead body of Tenny Shy Guy: With The scene strange? Shy Guy: The tray moved and the tools fallen to ground Shy Guy: After that I left running and called the police Goodman: Ok Mr.Perkins Bowser: (I wish he stop calling me that) Goodman: You ready to do your cross examination Bowser: Yes! Cross Examination Shy Guy: After probably looking back it was actually 9:32 PM when I met up with the defendant Shy Guy: I went to see what was the friggin just happened Shy Guy: I saw the dead body of Tenny >Shy Guy: With The scene strange? >It / Objection Bowser: Hold It! What was strange about it Shy Guy: I getting to that Okay >Shy Guy: The tray was moved and tools fallen to the ground Hold It / >Objection Select your piece of evidence >Evidence / Profiles Choose the piece Scalpel Autopsy Tray Hospital check in Security Camera footage Cart >Photo of crime scene Badge Bowser: Objection! Shy Guy: What? Do you mean? Bowser: The tools nor tray was affected and if look at this photo Goodman: Oh what this proves Bowser: Easy that he lying. The photo which was taken from a investigator shows that the tray was not affected beside getting moved a bit from the scalpel it was ok and probably if the scalpel was on be unnoticed Shy Guy: Grrr! What you driving at! Bowser: Isn’t it simple to prove who actually did it Shy Guy: If you so sure than tell me why did “I” killed Tenny in the first place! Bowser: Well I have the one that answer to the question Shy Guy & Goomba: WHAAAATTTTT??!! Bowser: (It All come to this it end this and get this freaking trial over) Select piece of evidence >hospital check in Bowser: Behold Shy Guy: W–What That? Goodman: I agreed Bowser: Shy Guy When you check in the hospital Shy Guy: 8:49 or so Why? Bowser: Easy I check this and your name isn’t in here Shy Guy: You know that this is just a nickname I go by I used my real name was listed Bowser: Actually I ask if anyone similar to you check in and the staff said no explain that Shy Guy: Strangely enough during night time there not a lot of people were there so I took my mask off and I was there Bowser: Actually the security camera was there and the footage which was in the check in showed you entering with your mask see… Shy Guy: GULP Where this going Bowser: Easy a diamond necklace was stolen from Tenny it was suggested that it was stolen 9:18 on the cart two before Nurses death and considering the evidence you had stole it and killed her once the nurse appeared Shy Guy: Well if there were cameras wouldn’t they see the murder Bowser: Simple the Cameras near the scene went missing and some others were broke days before from rages from people and or staff which meant doing a murder and or theft if done correctly would mean they can get away without a problem but you were sloppy and killed her when she saw you in order to get away from your crime please tell me am I wrong Shy Guy or the killer Shy Guy: I did No! I was agh! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAHHAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Shy Guy passes out Goodman: Ok after that the jury finds the defendant. NOT GUILTY! Bowser: Yes! Goomba: Noooo! After this I going to a bar We cut to the defendant lobby Junior: Thanks Bowser Bowser: Yeah Your Welcome Junior: I Thought you mess up the case tell me were you just going without a single clue Bowser: Somewhat I knew Shy Guy were the killer also where were during the murder Junior: At The Lunchroom to have something to eat Bowser: Fair enough Junior: Also what happened to Shy Guy And his or her name Bowser: His Name was Tod Nami Junior: The Name sounds stupid Bowser: Agreed anyway he was a jewel thief who after digging found that there were jewels at the hospital Junior: What will happen to him Bowser: 12 Years in prison without parole for theft and murder Junior: Let Go to McDonald’s Bowser: No I hear a dairy queen is opening let go there it has ice cream or know as blizzards Junior: Eh Screw it Let Go Bowser (Narrator): After that it was a blast and a assainsents during court to help in court speaking of while I had a case here to there it practically had no nothing to do with murder well I would have a case not for awhile in at that time there was 2 One was a bit strange but the one after that it felt like I And Junior went into a different universe or dimension but before that story much as well give you the lead up. Chapter 3 coming soon! Category:Endlesspossibilities 2006 Episodes Category:Bowser Episodes Category:Bowser Junior Episodes Category:Shy Guy Episodes Category:Goomba Episodes Category:Goodman Episodes